Conductive polyamide-polyphenylene ether resin compositions are excellent in processability and productivity, products/parts having desired shapes can be efficiently produced therefrom by molding methods such as injection molding and extrusion molding, and thus-obtained molded articles are electrostatic painted in a good manner. Thus, they are used as materials for exterior automobile parts (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
However, conventionally disclosed arts require addition of a large amount of conductive filler for obtaining conductive polyamide-polyphenylene ether resin compositions and also requires addition of a large amount of elastomer for imparting sufficient impact resistance (see Patent Document 3, for example). Thus, conventional conductive resin compositions have, for example, a reduced rigidity, resulting in a limit on material design. The compositions have not yet expanded their applications as materials for products and parts of electronics and electricity, materials for construction, and materials for other industries.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2-201811    Patent Document 2: JP-A-4-300956    Patent Document 3: JP-A-8-048869